I. V. stands currently have four or more caster wheels mounted to a weighted base for movement in all directions. After a period of time, the casters, for one reason or another, show signs of wear, due mainly to the accumulation of debris, etc. and tend to "fight" each other, thus making the I. V. stands hard to control or to steer. Often when a patient is moved in a wheelchair or other conveyance, a second person is required to move the I. V. stand while the first person moves the conveyance.
The following patents show background for I. V. stand construction and use with wheelchairs: U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,709,556; 4,332,378; 4,511,157; 4,572,536; 4,905,944; and 5,219,139.